


Anyway, Here's Wonderwall

by laurel_wesley (Wes)



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Meme Mention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-07
Updated: 2016-07-07
Packaged: 2018-07-22 01:25:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7413028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wes/pseuds/laurel_wesley
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(Add Tags: Alternately titled "I need a better verb than strummed", there is a meme in this, McCree sings and plays the guitar, I think everyone's OOC, and I dislike doing songfics like this but I didn't have a better way of doin it lol, but I guess it's cute lmao, also the beginning is abrupt because I just really wanted to write literally everything else lmao, may come back to it but also may not.) </p><p>Basically McCree sings and Hanzo is surprised lol</p>
            </blockquote>





	Anyway, Here's Wonderwall

**Author's Note:**

> Hahaha what. Do I even not ship them at this point.
> 
> FUCK IT IT'S BEING POSTED. 
> 
> I really need to work on my multichapter fics but Overwatch is calLING TO ME. *surfs the wave of inspiration like there's no tomorrow* 
> 
> Which there literally could be no tomorrow when it comes to inspiration lmao Who feels me? 
> 
> So what fueled this was that I was listening to two of three songs and was like "Hey wait one of these is so McHanzo and the other can totally be twisted to fit them?? Lmaooo" The McHanzo song is the first one he sings. He kind of butchers the lyrics but only minimally, because "waiting room" fit better than "living room" in this context, and then I do this dumb thing where sometimes I will purposefully/accidentally change a lyric and just keep singing it like that so hey lol (Like for example in Neon from RWBY I really don't like the line "You've got no inner beauty" so I usually just sing, "you may have inner beauty" or "you've got some inner beauty.") 
> 
> Songs in order are Red Rover by The Scene Aesthetic, Rubik's Cube by Athelete, and then Wonderwall by Oasis. 
> 
> Anyway, here's Wonderwall.

Hanzo paused at the doorway, staring hard at McCree. The last thing he expected was the guitar sitting on his lap and McCree to be tuning it. He didn't have his hat or serape on, but they were sitting next to him on top of a guitar case. He looked like he knew what he was doing, too, gently plucking strings with his mechanical hand and twisting the knobs until the tones sounded right.

The room was empty, so his voice carried as he did a quick warmup or two. Hanzo watched with interest, but also a bit of perplexity. Was McCree really going to sing? He couldn't possibly be that good, could he? His voice was always a bit scratchy due to his constant smoking, making Hanzo wonder if it would carry over to his singing. McCree strummed a few chords as if testing waters. Hanzo watched him, curiosity peaking. The cowboy organized his hands, then started plucking strings. He went through two full measures before strumming once and then starting the actual melody; he wasn’t singing yet, going through a solid half-minute of the beginning of the song, but the way deft, gentle fingers fell on strings was mesmerizing. How could someone so rough make such gentle music? He restarted so smoothly Hanzo almost missed it until he took a pause between the intro and the melody.

When he opened his mouth, Hanzo was taken aback. McCree’s voice was... Actually lovely, the deep drawl somehow becoming much sharper, more refined. The usual scratchiness seemed slightly more relieved after a few of his warmups, and only became a plus the more he sang. He bobbed his head along with his music and tapped one foot, his eyes closed in bliss He held his notes without losing breath and his voice fluctuated beautifully- as he got to the end of the first stanza, he smiled to himself as he strummed the strings.

"We've come a long way since I saw you sitting in that waiting room," McCree's eyes cracked open, then closed again and he shook his head, as if shooing a way a memory. His smile stayed in place and Hanzo felt his heart fluter just a bit at the way McCree's voice pierced him. He couldn't help but wonder if this was a song _for_  somebody, or just something he'd heard and found pleasure in singing. Waiting room felt so specific though, and the only one Hanzo could think of was the lobby in Overwatch's headquarters. No, that was a hasty thought. It must have just been a song McCree enjoyed.

"You rolled your eyes at me," he finished the sentence with a chuckle, shaking his head again, and continued, "And that is fine, because we've finally made it through..."

Looking up, McCree let his voice die and his strumming come to a stop. He was silent for a long while while Hanzo held his breath, watching and waiting for him to continue. McCree looked wistful, somber, leading Hanzo to immediately believe he was thinking of a sad memory. He felt a little sorry for the cowboy, but a want to comfort him hadn't really arose. Still, Hanzo wondered why he himself stayed if he didn't necessarily have a purpose for being there.

McCree took a quick breath and looked down at his guitar again. The movement was so sudden that Hanzo felt himself jump a little. Still, he was soothed as McCree started plucking and strumming the strings again, this time going straight into the song with no hesitation.

His song was a plea, really. McCree's voice got soft and rose accordingly, making something in Hanzo's chest twist. He didn't realize he'd moved until he noticed McCree smiling up at him.

"I'm like a kid who just won't let it go," McCree sang, never taking his eyes off Hanzo's. A smirk danced across his lips as he continued, "Twisting and turning the colors in rows, I'm so intent to find out what it is... You are my Rubik's cube, I know I can figure you out."

Hanzo's face colored immediately as McCree slowly strummed to a quiet stop. The archer spluttered something, eyes wide and brows furrowed, making McCree laugh at him and lean back on one hand while the other held his guitar. His eyes were bright and crinkled with mirth- amused- as his lips quirked up in a smile.

"Howdy, partner. Enjoying the concert?"

"I didn't realize you had a hobby in music," Hanzo calmly answered, regaining himself and ignoring his joke.

McCree shrugged. "I picked up a guitar a while back and only put it down when I wasn't practicing. Which, granted, was a lot. But still. Here I am."

"It was..." How should he say he'd heard all of it? That would be awkward, wouldn't it? Or at least a little strange if he'd been listening and said nothing-

"Sure as hell wasn't ugly, right?" McCree finished with a grin. Hanzo focused on his eyes again, then shook his head.

"I was going to say good. It sounded good," he mumbled, looking away from him now. McCree laughed at that, sitting up and holding his guitar again.

"Ya want an encore?"

"What?"

"And encore. Ya know, another song."

"I know what it is. I didn't think you'd offer."

"I don't mind playin' for people. Rest a' the gang loves it. Come on, pull up a chair," McCree told him with a wave. Hanzo eyed him, then, deciding he had nothing really better to do, gathered a seat from the opposite end of the room and brought it over, sitting down.

"So before we go on, that first song was about you," McCree told him, idly playing the strings.

Hanzo raised an eyebrow. "Was it."

"Mmhmm. Except we haven't figured things out, but we're gettin' there darlin'," McCree said with a wink. He drowned out whatever Hanzo was about to retort with with a fresh melody, focusing solely on where his fingers were going. Just before singing, McCree mumbled, "Anyway, here's Wonderwall," and began to sing.

Hanzo waited patiently to scold him, but until McCree was done singing, it could wait.


End file.
